1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery pack charger for charging a battery pack containing a plurality of batteries and, more particularly, to a battery pack charger suitable for charging a battery pack for portable telephones or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ultimate object of communication, needless to mention, resides in enabling immediate transmission or exchange of a telephone-user's will or information at any time, from any place, and to any person called up. Mobile communication is now therefore gradually increasing in addition to conventional communication between stationary communication points. Mobile communication is communication between telephones on moving bodies such as ships, automobiles, aircraft, etc. and stationary telephones such as a general subscriber's telephone and an office telephone, and between telephones on moving bodies such as a car telephone, a portable telephone, a cordless telephone, etc.
With the development of smaller-size and higher-performance mobile communication terminals such as portable telephones and the like, higher-density mounting has come to be adopted for these terminals and, accordingly, the use of smaller battery packs in the terminals is popular. The battery, therefore, becoming smaller in capacity, requires frequent recharging. A battery charger in general use is designed to be able to charge a battery pack as installed in a portable telephone.
The conventional battery chargers, however, have such a problem that a portable telephone, when charged, is set to the charger with the battery pack as installed in the telephone. In this case, a large type battery charger is required, which is inconvenient for carrying.